El dormitorio de acero
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Oneshot Sea Lat fluff Peter invita a Raivis a dormir a su casa. Y él estaría muy contento de no ser porque Sealand tiene el dormitorio más horrible de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo entibias un dormitorio hecho de ACERO?


Cuando Sealand invitó a Letonia a dormir a su casa, no hubo modo de zafarse. Lituania y Estonia le insistieron al menor que convivir un poco más con su amigo no le haría daño, y la sonrisa de Sealand era demasiado grande y brillante como para quebrarla con un "no" que no se atrevería a decir de todos modos. Pero Letonia _odiaba_ ir. No era que la casa de Sealand no fuera de su agrado. Era el dormitorio.

Nunca había visto un dormitorio más horrible. Las paredes eran de acero, gruesos paneles de metal que se unían entre sí con gruesos remaches. Concreto que, por el exterior, estaba protegido con un aislante especial. El piso era concreto, la ventana era pequeña y tenía barrotes en ella para evitar que Sealand cayera al mar. A pesar de que había juguetes, y de que su cama estaba arreglada de modo infantil, con cobertores y almohadas de brillantes colores primarios, a pesar de todo eso, la habitación le resultaba fría y asfixiante.

Durante todo el viaje, no paraba de hacer muecas de desagrado. Hasta pensó en regresar, pero cuando llegó a la casa-fuerte de Sealand simplemente no pudo hacerlo… Peter había salido a recibirlo con estrellas en los ojos y la luna en su sonrisa, lo había recibido con una fresca brisa marina y el perfume a mar entre su ropa y su cuerpo, había tomado su mano y había caminado dando brinquitos dándose prisa para invitarlo a merendar en la cubierta y a enseñarle su "nuevo y mejorado" golpe cohete de su puño que "ahora sí" era más fuerte que la pipa de Rusia y más veloz que éste escapando de Bielorrusia…

¿Cómo podía negarse?

¿Quién tendría corazón para transformar el brillo de estrellas de sus ojos en brillo de lágrimas?

¿"Gracias, pero no, gracias"?

Raivis suspiró, aferró la mochila donde tenía su pijama y objetos de aseo personal guardados, y tragándose el desagrado, siguió a Sealand. La compañía de su amigo era suficientemente cálida como para enfrentar aquel frío cuarto. Simplemente no entendía como una persona con un corazón tan grande podía dormir ahí. Era como una prisión. ¿Una mariposa en una prisión? ¿Un ave en una prisión? No, mucho más que una mariposa o un ave... Sealand en una prisión.

* * *

Y al fin vino el momento. Para cuando cayó la noche, Sealand y Letonia se habían tumbado en la cubierta a mirar el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo y se veían unas cuantas estrellas. Por supuesto que no muchas, más que nada por culpa de la contaminación y las luces del no-tan-lejano Reino Unido. (Por lo cual Sealand gustosamente se encargó de mandarle una seña grosera con el dedo del medio y unas cuantas palabrotas en inglés cuyo significado Letonia prefirió no preguntar. Afortunadamente Arthur estaba demasiado lejos para verlo.) Así que esperaron a que se hiciera de noche para ver si aparecían más.

Letonia cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en su brazo, cuando escuchó un ruidito de algo que se movía más cerca de él… Debía ser Sealand. Abrió los ojos y casi le da un paro, Peter en serio no tenía idea de lo que era el espacio personal. Prácticamente lo único que veía eran sus ojazos azules mirándolo con curiosidad, por lo que se hizo un poco para atrás intentando recuperar el espacio perdido…

– Oye Raivis. – Dijo Sealand, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

– ¿Tú has besado a alguien alguna vez? –Un momento, ¿Qué dij-…?

– ¿B-besado a a-alguien? –Se puso rojo. –N-no… ¿Por q-qué lo p-preguntas? –Sealand se encogió de hombros.

–¡Pues porque eres mayor, duh!

–P-pero ser mayor no s-significa que…

–¿Y por qué no? –Interrumpió.

–S-sólo tengo q-quince… d-debería de ser mayor a-antes de…

–¿Qué tan mayor?

–N-no sé…

– ¿Por qué no ahora entonces?

– ¡¿Eh…?! – ¡¿Qué estaba insinuando Sealand con "ahora"?! El corazón de Letonia se saltó un latido…

– Sí. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien a quién besar a esta edad, entonces? ¿Qué diferencia habría? -…Ah. No era ese tipo de "ahora".

–N-no me siento p-preparado… s-se supone que se d-debe hacer con a-alguien que te g-guste much-…

–Eh, qué aburrido. –interrumpió Sealand, hizo una mueca y entonces se acomodó sobre el pecho de Letonia para mirar el atardecer, usándolo de almohada e ignorando lo que iba a decir. El sol ya había oculto la mitad de su cuerpo en el azul del mar. Letonia miró a Peter, que lo contemplaba con serenidad, sonrió y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello. Sealand volteó rápido como un rayo, sorprendido.

– ¡Woa! ¿Qué fue eso?

–U-uh… p-perdón…

– ¡Se ha sentido bien! –Sonrió. – ¡Hazlo más, por favooor! –Lo miró con el rostro iluminado y el mayor se sonrojó.

–E-está bien…

Sealand dio un gritito de alegría y rápidamente se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho, esperando a ser acariciado. Letonia temblorosamente lo hizo, y Sealand empezó a imitar los ronroneos de un gato, incluso maulló, haciendo a su amigo reír.

Y entonces la noche cayó.

Y Sealand bostezó.

Y Letonia entonces gruñó por lo bajo, temblando de nervios y frustración. Ya sabía lo que venía, tendrían que ir a ese cuarto a media luz, cuyo metal chirriaba al mínimo cambio atmosférico, que hacía eco, que no dejaba escapar los sonidos al exterior, que era frío y cerrado, y que se veía vacío. Tendría que meterse en la cama de base de metal (encima, MÁS metal) y tener mucho cuidado de no moverse mucho, porque su cuerpo podía rozar con la pared de metal, que era fría como el hielo.

Merendaron bajo las estrellas y entonces Sealand, emocionado, empujó y arrastró a Letonia a su cuarto de metal. La puerta chirrió y Letonia empezó a temblar. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por dormir con Sealand en otro lado, en otra casa, lejos de ese dormitorio de acero. Pero ya estaban adentro.

Se prepararon para ir a dormir. Sealand insistió en jugar videojuegos, y no hace falta decir que pateó el trasero de Letonia. Es que Letonia simplemente no se sentía bien en ese cuarto. No se concentraba, no era él, el cuarto era demasiado frío y asfixiante…

Le recordaba a Rusia.

No le gustaba el modo en que ese… Rusia, mantenía preso a Sealand en su interior.

Letonia daría lo que fuera por salvarle…

– ¡Letonia, estás bastante tortuga hoy! –Dijo Sealand y le aventó una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara. Letonia sacudió la cabeza y le regresó el almohadazo, empezando una guerra de almohadas sobre la chirriante cama. Odiaba ese sonido. Sealand volvió a patear su trasero.

* * *

–¿Estás dormido? –Susurrá una voz infantil a sus espaldas a las dos de la mañana.

–… No. –Susurra. Y es verdad. No puede dormir. Tiene frío, los ruidos del metal no le gustan, la cama chirría y la pared ya le rozó un brazo en una ocasión, cuando intentaba cambiar a una posición más cómoda sin conseguirlo. –¿No puedes… dormir… S-Sea-kun?

–Tengo frío. –Los susurros siguen. Parece que es de ley hablarse en susurros en la madrugada.

– Yo t-también…

– Y estaba pensando…

– ¿En q-qué?

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde?

–…

– ¿Letonia?

– ¿A-acerca de que… la c-contaminación de…?

–Los besos.

–… –Se puso rojo.

–…

–Ah.

–Entonces sí recuerdas…

–¿Q-qué tienen los besos..?

–…

–… ¿S-Sea-kun?

– ¿Si te lo pidiera…?

–… ¿E-el qué…? ¿Un b-beso…?

–…

–…

–Si te pidiera un beso… ¿Me lo darías?

–…

–… –Sealand huele el rechazo y se pone nervioso. –E-es decir… Quisiera saber que se sien-…

–… ¿Q-quisieras que te lo diera…?

Ambos se asombran. La respuesta ha sido inesperada para los dos.

Letonia se da vuelta y mira a Sealand. Podría jurar que está tan rojo como él. Se acerca un poco y le toma las mejillas, que son suaves como dos duraznos. Luego le roza los labios y Sealand se estremece, dejando salir un gemidito, pero se acerca a Letonia. Y Letonia se acerca a él.

Es una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Muy agradable. Sus ojos se cierran casi como si fuera automático y aunque se acordara y lo intentara, no los podría abrir. Pero se le ha olvidado completamente. Ha perdido la noción de su cuerpo, de las paredes de acero que crujen, de la ventana con barrotes, del frío. Lo único que existe, lo único que importa, es la tibieza de los labios de Sealand, que se ponen más y más cálidos mientras más dura el contacto. Sus mejillas queman, y Letonia siente sus propias mejillas arder, y sus propios labios calentando y recibiendo calor de los de Sealand. Sealand sabe a mar, sabe a sal, y al mismo tiempo sabe dulce y también sabe a dentífrico de menta. A pesar de que su lengua no lo ha tocado, el fino vaho entra por su boca y le deja saborear el aire impregnado de esencia. Impregnado de Sealand.

Letonia acaricia un poco más sus mejillas y se estremece cuando Sealand lo imita y toma las suyas. La piel de su cara es como los pétalos de las margaritas que tanto le gustan, y sus manos, nerviosas y dando trompicones, están frías y contrastan mucho con el calor de sus mejillas. Las manos de Letonia están tibias, pues llevan más tiempo acariciando las mejillas enrojecidas de Sealand.

Se separan unos centímetros y ambos jadean, respirando normalmente. Poco a poco los sonidos y las cosas que se habían esfumado, regresan, pero como un vapor etéreo que aún no toma forma. Los chirridos apenas se oyen, el frío ya no se siente.

–M-me ha gustado… –Confiesa Sealand en un débil susurro, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y con sus manos en las mejillas de Letonia.

–A… a m-mi… t-también… -Confiesa Letonia. Sealand sonríe y se acurruca en él, y el mundo vuelve a desaparecer.

– Estás calentito… –Letonia sonríe y le acaricia el cabello. –Te quiero.

El corazón se le detiene. Sabe muy bien qué clase de "te quiero" es ese y sonríe. Sonríe porque el también le quiere del mismo modo.

–Yo… t-también te q-quiero… a-amarte incluso… –Y lo abraza. Y Sealand se ríe y se acurruca aún más, y mientras se quedan dormidos, Letonia nota que de pronto ya no hace frío.

Ya nunca más hará frío.

* * *

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Yyyy desde hace un tiempo que quería escribir un Sealat. Y no me animaba porque me daba mucha flojera 8D pero pudo más el fandom. POR UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA OMG xDDD por lo general nunca lo hago. Primera vez que triunfa el fangirlismo.

Y qué, me gusta la pareja. Y qué. -w- Los shotas deben amarse unos a otros. Si quieren comentarlo, dejenme un review.


End file.
